Задания Enocia
Задания 1 уровня Задание 1-1: Mother's Edict (Наставление Матери) Награда: 20 опыта. <Имя> ''' "Я бы сделала вам честь Командир, сказав, что рада быть избранной для выполнения вашей миссии... но я не уверена, насколько это увлекательно, тащиться через ядерную пустыню, драться с мутантами или постоянно оглядываться через плече при каждом подозрительном шорохе. Если вы чувствуете, что хотите все это ощутить на себе, то я готова отправиться в путь по первому же вашему указанию. К счастью для вас, я и была создана для этого. В любом случае, сейчас не время для праздных утех. На нас напали, и ситуация критическая. ИИ Матери, '''Sati/Lota, хочет поговорить с тобой, чем бы хорошим или плохим это не оказалось." Задание в журнале: Цель: Пообщаться с проекцией Матери Sati/Lota. Описание: Если бы не было плохих новостей, их бы не было вообще. Нравиться это, или нет, но мне лучше поскорее увидится с Sati/Lota. После того, как Мать привела меня в этот мир, вполне вероятно, что она возьмет нас обоих. Окончание задания: Sati/Lota: "Приветствую Командир, я Sati/Lota, проекция ИИ Матери, а так же исполнитель "Проекта ковчег"(the Arc Project). Все боеспособные Арканы, в том числе и вы, настоящим приказом надлежит немедленно выдвигаться наружу. Проблемы, возникшие на Поверхности, требуют пристального внимания. Это задание превосходный шанс показать ваши навыки Командир - эти навыки, поверьте мне, в Аркане заложены биологически. И выживание на поле боя будет зависеть только от вас. Между угрозой Нарака и Королевской Гвардией(Royal Guards)/Свободными Рыцарями(Free Knight) нужно держать ухо востро. Просто запомните, до тех пор, пока Аркана подчиняется вашим командам, наставлениям Матери "Проекта ковчег", она же является и ее дитем - будет означать, что вы должны войти с ней в симбиотические отношения. Отряды Королевской Гвардии/Свободных Рыцарей рыщут в направлении Enocia. Если мы не помешаем их продвижению, то это только вопрос времени, прежде чем они найдут нашу крепость и заберут наши жизни. До тех пор, бояться нечего; твоя Аркана необыкновенно сильна, и я буду поддерживать связь с тобой для предоставления новой информации. Vera, начальник снабжения, даст первое оружие твоей Аркане. Но для начала, как я погляжу ты новичок, позволь Arril ознакомить тебя с интерфейсом, как твой новый полевой агент." ---- Задание 1-2: Call to arms (К оружию) Награда: 30 опыта. Arill: "Я знаю, у тебя мало времени, так что давай сделаем это по быстрому. Даже не думай пропустить это сообщение! Если ты это сделаешь, то будешь сам виноват. Короче слушай! Сейчас ты узнаешь, как тут двигаться, чтобы это тебя не прикончило - правильно, не меня - тебя! Самый простой способ движения использовать кнопки W,A,S,D. Также ты можешь нажать левую кнопку мыши, чтобы двигаться к условному месту, конечно, если тебе нравиться все усложнять. Используй Пробел для прыжка и кнопку R для авто движения. Это ведь просто, верно? Так же ты можешь двойным щелчком мыши нажать на карте, чтобы отправить свою Аркану к месту назначения. Ну и напоследок. Щелкни по имени в окошке отслеживания заданий, чтобы отправиться к НПЦ или монстру. Усвоил? Отлично! Теперь это не убьет тебя по крайней мере. Ну, чего же ты ждешь? Я знаю, я симпатяшка, но разве Мать не говорила тебе отправиться к Vera насчет оружия? Вперед!" Задание в журнале: Цель: Поговорить с начальником снабжения''' Vera'. Описание:Arril сказала, чтобы я встретилась с V'era', до того, как поднимусь на поверхность. Окончание задания: "Приветствую, я начальник снабжения и обеспечиваю Аркан необходимым оружием для выполнения их миссии на Поверхности. У меня есть подходящая игрушка для тебя, но прежде чем ты ее получишь выслушай. Или тебе не терпится отправиться в бой на поверхность с голыми руками? Правда это было бы глупо. Под землей относительно безопасно, поэтому тебе нет необходимости носить оружие, но стоит тебе покинуть гнездышко, все измениться. Возможно ты не сможешь противостоять там в одиночку, хотя, может я ошибаюсь, но мы попробуем. Твое первое оружие будет автоматически экипировано. Убедись, что познакомилась с ним поближе, сплотилась в одно целое с ним. Гладь его, люби его, дай ему имя. Поступай с ним правильно, или оно может однажды подвести тебя. '''Arril' поможет тебе изучить боевые навыки. Прислушайся к ним! Твоя жизнь будет зависеть от этих вещей." ---- Задание 1-3: Basic Training (Основы обучения) Награда: 30 опыта. Arril: "В этом упражнении тебе нужно уничтожить Training Dummies стоящих неподалеку. Сейчас возможно эти болванчики немного умнее тебя, но, это ненадолго. Так что слушай внимательно! Я Объясню, как вступить в бой с противником. Для начала выбери цель. Ты можешь нажимать на монстров, противников или НПЦ выделив их, или использовать горячую клавишу для выделения. Под целью появиться красный круг. Ты все еще со мной? Не знаешь как выделить цель горячей клавишей? Здорово, да ты совсем зелененький! Ты можешь использовать кнопку Tab для выбора близстоящих целей, или переключаться между ними с ее помощью, или использовать кнопку F для выбранного объекта. Также запомни, что ты можешь собирать вещи при помощи правой кнопки мыши, или нажатием кнопки E. Если у тебя есть Пет, он сможет автоматически собирать вещи для тебя - так заведено в жизни! Хорошо, теперь давай поговорим о такой замечательной штуке как - атака - а то я смотрю твой симпатичный ротик стал издавать недовольное рычание. У нас есть три пути для атаки. Ты можешь два раза нажать на противника для авто атаки, использовать горячую клавишу своих способностей, или выбрать противника правой кнопкой мыши и нажать в окошке "Атаковать". А теперь докажи, что умнее какого то там манекена и уничтожь его, как тебя учили." Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Training Dummy. По окончанию сообщить начальнику снабжения''' Vera'. Описание: Мне лучше сделать так как сказала Arril и попрактиковаться в уничтожении '''Training Dummies'... А она довольно сварлива для своего размера. Зато потом мы сможем пойти и еще поглазеть на Vera, Обещаю. Окончание задания: Vera: "На удивление отлично! Держу пари, это отличный способ выпустить немного пара, особенно после долгово пребывания в этом подземелье. Ну что же, хорошие новости - полагаю ты готова отправиться на поверхность. Ну, по крайней мере, ты будешь готова к этому." ---- Задание 1-4: Punching your ticket (Приготовьте ваш билет) Награда: 50 опыта. Arril: "Перед тем как отправиться на поверхность, я хочу дать тебе еще одну подсказку. Это касается различных окошек с нужной информацией. Ты можешь использовать кнопки горячих клавиш для вызова такого окошка. Одна из моих любимых кнопок это M вызывает Мировую карту и кнопка N, вызывает полу-прозрачную небольшую карту. Ах да, кнопка I отвечает за вызов инвентаря. Кнопка J показывает журнал заданий, а кнопка P открывает меню группы. На свое усмотрение, ты можешь назначить кнопки так, как тебе это удобно в меню Опции. Наконец-то! Настало время отправляться на большую землю. Ты должно быть искусал себе все губы. Отправляйся к Laura, должностному лицу ответственному за отправку на Поверхность. Она разберется с этим. И, удачи! Она тебе потребуется!" Задание в журнале: Цель: Поговорить с офицером транспортировки Laura. Описание: Это отличная возможность исследовать Поверхность. Я должна поговорить с Laura должностным лицом, ответственным за перенос. Окончание задания: Laura: "Я Laura, Офицер Базы 1, отвечаю за перенос на Поверхность. Вы будете дислоцированы в Enocia, очень опасное место. Последствия ядерной войны, которую принес Нарак, дистабилизировали и исказили экосистему. Это твое первое задание, так что слушай. Суждения наших оперативников в последнее время неутешительны. В результате уничтожения Terrain Rovers и бессмысленного убийства Арканы. Благо, как легко заметить, тебе бы это все лучше запомнить. С недавних пор для нас настоящей проблемой стала потеря связи. Мы подозреваем, что в этом может быть замешана Королевская Гвардия/Свободные Рыцари." ---- Задание 1-5: Topside (Поверхность) Награда: 70 опыта, 20 медяков. Laura: "Когда вы окажетесь на месте сигнал может отказаться прерывистым. Мы активируем систему связи, и будем надеяться, что сможем предотвратить попытки саботажа, который может устроить Королевская Гвардия. Теперь ты авторизован и можешь использовать Наземное устройство перемещения, который находиться позади меня. Могу ли я доверять тебе там? Пожалуйста, ничего не трогай, кроме устройства. Сделай все возможное, Командир, чтобы это драгоценное тело вернулось в целости и сохранности." Задание в журнале: Цель: Переместиться на Enocia. Описание: Я должна переместить на Enocia. Наземное устройство перемещения поможет мне в этом. Я знаю, там будет неразбериха... но со мной будешь Ты и Sati/Lota, мощная поддержка на моей стороне. Окончание задания: Arril: "Эту Поверхность ты ожидала увидеть? Я то думала, здесь будет как в аду. Подземелье называло его Раем, а теперь мне кажется, что это похоже на чью-то дурацкую шутку. Что ж, отныне это твоя игровая площадка. Ключом к вашим взаимоотношениям будет связь друг с другом - а связь Командир-Аркана не является исключением. В подземелье это было не обязательно, но здесь вы должны действовать как одно целое. Думай об этом как о замужестве, только без обязательств - ты и в самом деле привлекателен для своего партнера. Хм. Связь. Ты можешь видеть ее в нижнем левом углу своего экрана. Щелкни на выпадающую иконку слева от чата, чтобы перемешаться между различными типами. Также ты можешь вводить здесь команды для выполнения определенных действий с твоей Арканой. Наверное лучше все же не увлекаться с замужеской аналогией. Эм, в любом случае, она будет тебя поддразнивать. Это все, что я могу сделать. Заставь свою Мать гордиться... Ну или просто развлекись!" ---- Задание 1-6: Disconnected (Потеря связи) Награда: 100 опыта, 30 медяков. Sati/Lota: "Командир, добро пожаловать на Enocia. Эта некогда красивая долина превратилась в пустырь. У твоей Арканы возможны затруднения с дыханием; уровень радиации достаточно низок. Но она выдержит, ее тело быстро адаптируется. Прошу прощения-тзз-Командир-тзз-сигнал не устойчив, как я и боялась. Вы пропадаете. Остерегайтесь-тзз-Свободных рыцарей/Королевской Гвардии..." Связь нарушена <Имя> Это не хорошо Командир. Связь с Sati/Lota пропала. Мы должны найти способ восстановить ее, или будем действовать тут вслепую. Я заметила маленьких Scourge Beetles грызущих оптоволоконные кабели рядом с транспортером - возможно это они виноваты. Я попробую избавиться от них, посмотрим, улучшиться ли сигнал. Описание в журнале: Цель: Убить''' Scourge beetles''' Проклятье! Я потеряла связь с Sati/Lota и должна быстро восстановить ее. Мне нужно прикончить как можно больше Scourge Beetles... Маленькие ублюдки мешают поступлению сигнала, я просто знаю это. Окончание задания: <Имя> "Командир, Я избавилась от надоедливых Scourge Beetles, но урон, вызванный ими неотвратим; Они успели пожрать много кабелей связи. И что же нам теперь делать? Вы у нас тут главный, Командир, так придумайте что-нибудь!" ---- 'Задания 2 уровня' 'Задание 2-1: Offline (Вне связи)' Награда: 150 опыта, 30 медяков, туфли. <Имя> Командир, мой передатчик начал расшифровку автономного послания от Sati/Lota. Оказывается он включился, когда мы потеряли связь." Sati/Lota: "Аркана, это Sati/Lota. Если это послание дошло до вас, то ситуация, должно быть, хуже. Зная это, Королевской гвардии/Свободным Рыцарям ничто не помешает испортить нашу связь и проникнуть на нашу подземную базу. Вы наша единственная линия обороны, постарайтесь сделать все, чтобы этого не произошло. Это касается нашего выживания. С момента развала мира, так было всегда. Командир и Аркана, которые отдадут свои жизни в борьбе против Королевской гвардии/Свободных рыцарей и Нарака никогда не будут забыты. Но давайте не будет предаваться иллюзиям по поводу ставок в этой игре. Ваша задача - уничтожить Нарака, и наконец объединить Нео-людей на Поверхности, которые начнут, долгий процесс восстановления. Но, Нарак не единственный, кто будет стоять у тебя на пути. И напоследок, до тех пор пока наша линия связи не будет восстановлена, у тебя есть незамедлительный приказ истребить Королевскую гвардию/Свободных рыцарей, которые проникли на Enocia. Вскоре мы вышлем техника. Твое первое поручение очистить зону от Twilight Beetles, только так она сможет приступить к работе." Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Twilight beetles Описание: Нам бы лучше уничтожить twilight beetles до того, как они нанесут непоправимый урон кабелям связи - или хуже того, самому технику. Окончание задания: <Имя> "Все чисто, Командир. Надеюсь их уничтожение было важным, чтобы перенастроить связь. Интересно, Где же техник. Что такое, ты хочешь лучше перенастроить нашу связь? Новенький милый костюмчик как раз подошел бы для длительного путешествия." ---- 'Задание 2-2: More than they can chew (Больше, чем они могут сжевать)' Награда: 100 опыта, 30 медяков. <Имя> "The Scourge Beetles уничтожены, но связь по прежнему хреновая. Наверное это были проклятые Twilight beetles! Нет ничего хуже них. Их тоже нужно уничтожить!" Описание в журнале: Цель: Убить twilight beetles Twilight beetles гораздо хуже. Уничтожить их будет одно удовольствие. Окончание задания: <Имя> "Хмм, Теперь я полагаю, мы играем в ожидалки. Если связь не улучшиться, пожалуй нам лучше отправиться дальше по долине." ---- 'Задание 2-3: A strange Encounter (Странная встреча)' Награда: 100 опыта, 40 медяков. Ввод данных в передатчик "Командир, при подготовке к этой миссии, я загрузила массу информации по Enocia. Где-то тут растет местное растение под названием Spiral Vine; когда дует ветер, оно скручивается, создавая впечатление танца. Предположительно, оно реагирует на звук и иногда будет имитировать того, кто рядом. Пока мы дожидаемся, когда проблема со связью решиться сама собой, мы могли бы попробовать найти такое растение. Никогда не знаешь, вдруг получиться изучить что-нибудь полезное - а даже если и нет, тогда это будет хороший способ посмеяться. Все же лучше, чем сидеть тут и слушать это неловкое молчание. Я притворюсь, что ты не будешь пялиться на мой зад." Задание в журнале: Цель: Поговорить с Spiral Vine Описание: Давай найдем и изучим одно из этих Spiral Vine - возможно это принесет какую-то пользу. Окончание задания: Этот странный танцующий цветок в опасной близости, готовый запустить воспоминание... The spiral Vine начитает танцевать, когда твоя Аркана начинает шептаться с ним. "Красными стали небеса ~~ Ветер едкий подул ~~ Меня сорвали, увы ~~ Как бы хотела, чтобы это сделал ты!" ---- 'Задание 2-4: The Enemy's Trap (Вражеская ловушка)' Награда: 150 опыта, 50 медяков. <Имя> "Ладно... Это было странно. Но не бесполезно: Я вижу тут несколько неисправных Repair Drones. Если я не ошибаюсь, они обслуживают технику на Поверхности. Держу пари на мою левую ягодицу, мы могли бы достать из них немного запчастей для Коммуникационных кабелей. Благодаря этим запчастям, мы сможем починить спутниковый канал связи для Терминала. Да, знаю, я намного умнее, чем выгляжу. Привыкай к этому. Теперь нужно быть аккуратнее, эти штуки неисправны и очень больно бьют." Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Repair Drones Собрать Коммуникационные кабели Получить доступ к Comm Terminal, когда закончишь. Описание: Если я смогу собрать Коммуникационные кабели с неисправных Repair Drones бродящих в округе, я могу попытаться перенастроить связь и выйти на контакт с Sati/Lota. Окончание задания: Comm Terminal: Терминал находиться в очень плачевном состоянии. (Расширение коммуникационных портов) ...............50% Выполнено .........80% Выполнено ...100% Завершено (Зарегистрированы сигналы от неизвестной источника...) <Имя> "Командир, у нас большая проблема. Я случайно подключилась к незарегистрированной сети Королевской гвардии/Свободных Рыцарей, когда ремонтировала наш терминал. Да, знаю, надо было сначала проверить предварительное соединение серверов. Это не моя ошибка! Это же мое первое задание! Тьфу ты, почему я перед тобой оправдываюсь?" ---- 'Задания 3 Уровня' 'Задание 3-1: Классовый квест' Награда: 100 опыта, 70 медяков. ---- 'Задание 3-2: Pirated Frequency 1 (Пиратская частота, часть первая)' Награда: 200 опыта, 70 медяков. <имя> Подожди-ка. Ты понял, о чем она пыталась сказать? Шпион Королевской гвардии/Свободных рыцарей хакнул нашу сеть, как предупреждала Sati/Lota. Если бы я не подключилась случайно к чужой сети, они бы возможно получили доступ к нашим зашифрованным серверам. Похоже это не такая уж и плохая ошибка, да, Мр. Микроменеджер? Пора выследить этого саботажника и вышвырнуть его вон. Я не спрашиваю разрешения, просто держу Вас в курсе. Неизвестный голос: "Кзз-зззз-кззз-зз- Эй? Кзз-зззз-кззз-зз- Проклятье, я не могу пробиться..." Входящее -Кзз-зззз-кззз-зз- Ты меня слышишь? Кзз-зззз-кззз-зз- Это очень важно!" <Имя> "Я получила экстренное сообщение из канала множественной связи. Я думаю... Я думаю это послание от того шпиона, который хакнул нашу сеть." Cherry: "Это... товарищ Аркана?" <Имя> "Возможно... Кто это черт побери? Дамочка, вам не занимать наглости. Вы вторглись в чужую сеть... Cherry: "Стой! Это правда, Королевская гвардия/Свободные рыцари послали меня. Меня зовут Cherry (Сакура). Перед тем, как ты отключишь меня, послушай. Я хакнула вашу сеть только потому, чтобы послать сигнал бедствия. Я серьезно ранена и мне нужна помощь. Я в ужасном положении и готова пойти на риск, приняв твою сторону. Если ты оставишь меня тут, я пойму. Spore Foundlings украли мой Мобильный Коммуникатор, а без него я не смогу получить доступ к частоте связи своих. Я подключилась к одному из ваших терминалов. Пожалуйста, просто помоги мне вернуть мобильный коммуникатор, и клянусь, я уберусь отсюда навсегда. Ты никогда не увидишь меня, я никогда не увижу тебя." <Имя> "Командир, вы здесь? Хорошо... Думала, я вас тоже потеряла. Конечно у меня есть некоторые подозрения на эту ципочку Cherry. Должно быть она действительно в отчаяном положении, раз смеет просить у меня помощи. Предположительно мы являемся врагами, но если я оставлю эту женщину умирать в тяжелых условиях местной фауны, я буду не лучше ее. Дайте угадаю, вы против этого? Я все-равно это сделаю!" Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Spore Foundlings Собрать мобильные коммуникаторы. Описание задания: Если я соберу мобильные коммуникаторы для Сакуры из Spore Foundlings, она сможет послать своим сигнал бедствия, прежде, чем местная фауна прикончит ее. Окончание задания: <Имя> "Сколько же устройств сожрали эти сумасшедшие летающие грибы? Ладно, давай посмотрим, кажется это одно из них. Командир, мобильный коммуникатор Сакуры какой-то странный, он взаимодействует с моим передатчиком без разрешения. О, нет. Черт, да меня хакнули!" Cherry: "Королевскую гвардию/Свободных Рыцарей так легко обдурить. Дура, ты УЖЕ была взломана! Это устройство глушит сигнал твоего передатчика." <Имя> "Это маленькое устройство может само подключаться к сети моего передатчика? Это бред!" Cherry: "Посуди сама, милая. Королевская гвардия/Свободные рыцари имеют технологии, намного опережающие твои примитивные побрякушки. Я почти чувствую что-то нехорошее для тебя. Почти. Удачных связей с базой и спасибо за разведку." ---- 'Задание 3-3: Traces of treachery (Следы предательства)' Награда: 150 опыта, 80 медяков. <Имя> "Черт, похоже я здорово облажалась. Все, что я могу сейчас сделать, это попытаться поймать сигнал Сакуры и отследить ее перемещения. Думаю, это будет правильно." Задание в журнале: Цель: Отыскать следы Описание: Я не позволю Сакуре отыграться на мне. Если я не смогу отследить ее перемещение, то мне придется уйти с неудачного начала карьеры полевого оперативника. Окончание Задания: <Имя> Командир, кажется я нашла кое-что. Тут потоптались Gruff-hoovers, только... да, это похоже на отпечатки сапог, ведущих на запад. Гляди-ка тут едва заметен даже символ Королевской гвардии/Свободных рыцарей на подошве. Надо бы это проверить." ---- 'Задание 3-4: Pirated Frequency 2 (Пиратская частота, часть вторая)' Награда: 250 опыта, 80 медяков. <Имя> "Ты хочешь, чтобы я уничтожила мобильный коммуникатор Сакуры немедленно? Думаю, это не лучшая идея, Командир. По вашему я должна сделать, как Вы прикажете? Считаешь себя хозяином положения? Мы еще поговорим, кто тут главный и кому лучше заткнуться... а пока, нужно отследить позицию Сакуры по взломанному адресу, который она использовала. Похоже она не успела далеко уйти. Я нас в это втравила, я нас и вытащу. Жду не дождусь, когда она истечет кровью. Теперь нужно быть предельно осторожным, если мы не хотим упустить Сакуру. Полагать, что у нее нет плана отступления, просто глупо. The Spore Matriarchs которые летают тут, ведут себя очень неестественно. Дергаются вокруг и издают причудливые тикающие звуки. Думаю на этот раз ты был прав, это может быть уловкой Королевской гвардии/Свободных рыцарей. Давай прикончим их, и посмотрим, что получиться. У меня руки чешутся кого-то убить, все равно кого. Двоих птичек одним махом... Да, хороший значит мертвый. Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Spore Matriarchs Собрать Часовые бомбы Описание: Кажется Сакура что-то сделала с Spore Matriarchs. Они сводят меня с ума постоянным своим тиканьем. Нужно извести их, и посмотреть что это. Окончание задания: <Имя> "Часовая бомба, какого хрена? Еще бы секунда, эта дрянь могла взорваться, и отправила бы меня на тот свет... Запихнуть бомбы в желудки животных просто отвратительно. Начинаю понимать, почему Мать так сильно ненавидит этих уродцев. В любом случае, я избавила Споровиков от их участи. Подумать только, я уже начинаю скучать по любимому подземелью. Мать отправила меня сюда, где в любую секунду я могу погибнуть, в то время как ты сидишь, пялишься на меня, скачущую кобылку почти без одежды, в своем удобном креслице. Где же справедливость?" ---- 'Задания 4 Уровня' ---- 'Задание 4-1: Idel's First Test' (Первая проверка Идель) Награда: 200 опыта, 80 медяков. Idel: "Приветик... Дай-ка угадаю - ты новенькая Аркана и не можешь связаться с Sati/Lota? Хочу обрадовать, ты не первая, кому так повезло попасться на уловку Королевской гвардии/Свободных Рыцарей, скажи им спасибо за это. Идель, так меня зовут. В настоящее время я являюсь полномочным представителем Sati/Lota на Enocia. С момента коллапса на Земле, у нас очень мало надежных источников связи со стороны Поверхности. Для перенастройки связи с Sati/Lota потребуется сложный комплекс базовых программ, но ты не забивай этим свою маленькую чудную головку. После удаление хака с нашего канала, тебе нужен чип, который позволит напрямую общаться с ней. Как показал наш шпион, общаться напрямую довольно выгодно. Только я не могу дать тебе чип прямо в руки. Для начала нужно проверить тебя. Давай для пробы сократим немного расплодившихся Starved Hounds. Когда закончишь, свяжись со мной. Тогда, возможно мы продолжим наш разговор." Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Starved Hounds Описание: Нужно сократить численность Starved Hounds, которые представляют угрозу на Enocia и жрут все подряд, что попадет им под руку - даже Аркан. Idel хочет заставить их покинуть место и поискать еду в другом месте. Окончание задания: Idel: "Тебя даже не потрепали. Проверка Поверхности на прочность может оказаться куда более жестокой, помни это. Полагаю Мать уверена в стойкости твоего тела." ---- 'Задание 4-2: Pick-Me-Up (Тоник)' Награда: 100 опыта, 90 медяков. Ввод данных в передатчик Командир, взгляните на эти данные: "The Visage Vine одно из скрытых сокровищ Enocia, живительный сок которого содержит удивительный секрет. Показания исследований довольно интересны. У випившево на время стимулируется нервная система, повышается скорость и маневренность. Ууух, давай попробуем найти его! Это звучит сверх здорово. Особенно, если мне предстоит драка с Королевской гвардией/Свободными рыцарями." Задание в журнале: Цель: Добыть живительный сок Visage Vine Описание: Моя база данных говорит об удивительном Visage Vine. Звучит возбуждающе! Окончание Задания: Visage Vine Флора с нервно-улучшающим соком? Что дальше, Арканские младенцы? Ввод данных в передатчик На поле боя Аркана может положиться на бесценную жидкость, и однажды спасти свою жизнь. ---- 'Задание 4-3: Idel's Second Test (Вторая проверка Идель)' Награда: 250 опыта, 1 серебро. Idel: "Новичок, угадай, что у меня для тебя есть? Правильно, еще один тест. Не принимай близко к сердцу, ты просто выглядишь чертовски привлекательно... Такая осторожная. Меня это заводит. Festering Hounds поломали наших ремонтных дронов. Наверное дизайнер постарался, и те приняли их за очень вкусную закуску. Теперь ты знаешь, как с ними поступить, верно?" Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Festing Hounds Описание: Аварии со связью следуют одна за другой. Теперь вот Festing Hounds срывают ремонт. Моя прекрасная задница просто в восторге! Окончание Задания: Idel: "Эти твари плодятся как кролики, бесконечно. Прямо как наша мамаша! Ладно, это была неудачная шутка. Слушай, а наши взаимоотношения наконец-то перешли на новый уровень!" ---- 'Задание 4-4: Sketchy Shrooms (Вкусные грибочки)' Награда: 150 опыта, 1 серебро. <Имя> "Командир, я заметила несколько грибов неподалеку. Моя база данных сообщает. Ядовитые грибы Enocia ничем не отличаются от других съедобных, прямо, как твоя Аркана, выращены с любовью и заботой. Только я тут подумала... Если бы другой источник пищи был внедрен в экосистему, может те злющие собаки, не стали бы пялиться на меня такими голодными глазами. Собственно, это все равно, как большинство людей пялятся так же на меня. Понимай, как хочешь. Задание в журнале: Цель: Осмотреть голубые грибы Описание: Неудивительно, что местные собачки питаются людьми, из-за скудного разнообразия пищи. Грибочки, которые я заметила скорее всего ядовитые. Нужно это выяснить. Окончание задания: <Имя> "хм. Эти грибочки точно ядовиты. Теперь понятно, почему щеночки голодают. Когда я прикончу ту чертовку, я с удовольствием накормлю ее тушку этим блюдом." ---- 'Задание 4-5: The Saboteur (Саботажник)' Награда: 300 опыта, 1 серебро 30 медяков, костюм. Idel: "Ладно, поскольку тебе много досталось, осталось получить еще чуть-чуть. Я провела тригонометрическую съемку позиции Сакуры, используя передачу с твоего хакнутого девайса. Эта баба самым наглым образом использовала голограмму, как приманку - только я все еще ловлю ее теплый след прямо здесь. Это твой шанс покарать ее, за то, что заставила выглядеть тебя полной дурой. Тресни ей как следует, но не убивай, она нужна нам для получения кое-каких вопросов. Вряд ли она захочет тихо уйти; Если будет сильно орать, можешь треснуть ее еще раз, чтобы наконец заткнулась." Задание в журнале: Цель: Поймать Сакуру Описание: Идель поймала след шпионки, которая обрубила нам связь с Sati/Lota. Настало время отдавать долги, в стиле Арканы. Окончание задания: Cherry: "Нападать на агента Королевской гвардии/Свободных рыцарей, это смертный приговор! Попомни мои слова, я тебя убью!" Idel: "Хех. Птичка попалась в клетку. Отлично сработано. Вот чип, как и обещала... Безвозмездно. То есть даром. Теперь ты не одинока. Мало? Прекрасно, вот тебе еще малость, экстравагантный костюмчик." ---- 'Задания 5 Уровня' ---- 'Задание 5-1: In Need of Speciments (Нужны образцы)' Награда: 300 опыта, 2 серебра. Idel: "Хочешь по быстрому заработать? У меня есть просьба на поимку Vespine Exoskeletons от некоего заказчика. Я не желаю знать зачем, и не уверена, что хочу знать вообще. Просто скажу, заказчик неплохо пополняет нашу военную казну золотишком, если ты понимаешь о чем я." Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Vespine, Собрать Экзоскелеты Описание: Не знаю, зачем кому-то потребовались мертвые Vespine, но, черт возьми, почему бы и нет, если это может принести нам прибыль. Окончание задания: Idel: "Так быстро! Денежки идут к мамочке!" ---- 'Задание 5-2: The Enocia Hills (Холмы Эноции)' Награда: 200 опыта, 2 серебра. <Имя> "Командир, Мы уже на выходе из ущелья. Я хочу посмотреть на местный поселок и обследовать тут все. Думаю, я уже достаточно взрослая и смогу справиться с трудностями. Посмею даже сказать - как бы бредово оно не звучало - мы создали довольно грозную команду. А твое присутствие в моей голове становиться... терпимо? Может слишком сильные слова. Это как... ты являешься ядовитым грибочком, сначала опасный, но со временем, все более терпимый, и в конце концов становишься съедобным. Ух, молчи там, это ужасно, вся эта возня с метафорами заставляет краснеть тебя... Беру свои слова назад. Ты безнадежен, но не лишен очарования. Ну что, вперед на Эноцию?" Задание в журнале: Цель:Отправиться на Enocia Hills Описание: Держи хвост пистолетом Командир! Может отношения со МНОЙ сделают честь ТЕБЕ. Не желаешь расширить свои горизонты, осмотреть Поверхность? Я одна что ли сгораю от нетерпения здесь? Окончание задания: <Имя> "Это и есть Холмы Эноции. Смотри, я отсюда вижу поселение. Я слышала, здесь обитает очень много опытных ветеранов Аркан. Возможно, однажды я стану одной из них. ох, мечты!" ---- 'Задание 5-3: Blitz (Блицкриг)' Награда: 300 опыта, 2 серебра. Idel: "Хорошо, тебе нужно узнать основы, если хочешь уловить ход наших мыслей. Наша исследовательская лаборатория нашла слабые следы наркотических веществ в Vespine, которых ты поймала. Мы верим, Королевская гвардия/Свободные рыцари занимались его добычей из Firefly Vespines для создания Блицкрига, очень мощного наркотика. Или просто Блитца, как тебе удобнее. Firefly Vespines превосходные летуны, за счет их склонности к быстрому опылению. Их немного, но ты показала себя способной. Поэтому мы можем сказать, Блицкриг чрезвычайно опасная штука, которая вызывает нечеловеческую агрессию и быстрое привыкание. Нам нужно изучить эти компоненты. Собери образцы Блицкрига из Firefly Vespines, потом поторопись за своей наградой. Чувствую тебя ждет очень много работы в ближайшем будущем." Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Firefly Vespine, Собрать Блицкриг Описание: Идель подозревает Королевскую гвардию/Свободных рыцарей в добыче наркотика Блицкрига на Эноции. Окончание задания: Idel: "Горько-радостное подтверждение. Этот образец даст нам понять, что делать, и возможно позволит предотвратить эпидемию, до того, как она начнется. Унылая, мрачная Эноция. Вот чего нам не хватает. Побеспокоимся позднее, я полагаю." ---- 'Задание 5-4: A Question of Ethics (Вопрос этики)' Награда: 300 опыта, 2 серебра. Idel: "Ты многому научилась, Аркана. Война развивается, с момента вторжения Нарака и по сей день. Королевская гвардия/Свободные рыцари не стесняются использовать подлую стратегию и тактику, которых ты в жизни не видела - например такое, как контроль над разумом мутантов, превращающих их в послушных подручных. <Имя> "Контроль над разумом! Такая вещь существует? Отвратительно. (И даже не думай об этом, Командир, я знаю, твои грязные мыслишки. Контролировать мутантов одно, контролировать Аркану для своего удовольствия другое. Попытаешься - сдохнешь!)" Idel: ' "Хотя Материнский закон выражает неодобрение относительно контроля над разумом, мы в отчаяном положении. Если мы не будем думать как они, то нас просто сотрут. Это жестокий факт войны, который порой действует на стороне того, кто не желает действовать по другому. В свое время вы поймете реальность этих вещей. У тебя есть поручение. Необходимо умертвить Festering Lupis, подобравшихся близко к Эноции и вытащить Чипы управления разумом вмонтированные в их головы. Нужно, чтобы ты сама своими глазами увидела, с чем мы имеем дело." Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Festering Lupis, Собрать Чипы контроля над разумом. Описание: Нравиться это или нет, моя задача вытащить из черепушек Festering Lupis чипы управления. Я просто поражаюсь задачам, поставленных передо мной. Тебя это не нервирует, а, Командир? Окончание задания: '<Имя> Твоя Аркана задумчиво вертит в руках Чип управления разумом. "Управление разумом похоже на изнасилование. Принуждать кого-то, против его воли, все равно, что лишить его души. Может я уже продала свою душу, помогая Свободным рыцарям/Королевской гвардии? Была ли у меня когда-то душа или может я простое искусственное создание никогда не имевшее ее?" ---- 'Задание 5-5: Meeting Idel (Знакомство с Идель)' Награда: 200 опыта, 2 серебра, портал на Эноцию (5) <Имя> ''' "Командир, у меня экстренное послание от Идель. Я должна немедленно отчитаться перед ней в Эноции. Мое исследование показало, Эноция была создана беженцами, которые выжили после вторжения Нарака при помощи Корпорации Генезис и, в последнее время, помогают прошлому поколению Аркан. Воздух был отравлен, когда беженцы возводили поселение, не смотря на свою медленную смерть, во имя следующих поколений. Так печально. Их жертва не должна быть напрасной. Пока я здесь мне бы лучше запастись кое-какими припасами и экипировкой - и, черт возьми, парочкой дельных советов. У Идель очень высокое звание, которое может достичь Аркана. У меня все замирает внутри, как подумаю о встрече с ней. Надеюсь не облажаюсь." Задание в журнале: Цель: Поговорить с Идель Описание: Идель призывает меня в Эноцию. Я все время повторяю себе, она такая же Аркана, как и я. Тогда почему мне так неуютно? Окончание задания: '''Idel: Эноция на удивление спокойна. Большинство людей в этом проклятом месте - люди и Арканы похожи - умрут рано или поздно. Но только Аркана обладает силой, способной менять ход вещей. "Рада наконец-то познакомиться с тобой лично. В ущелье ты отлично справилась, а теперь вот здесь, в Эноции. Люди - даже другие Арканы - могут попросить тебя об одолжении. Я тоже, попрошу сделать для меня пару вещей. Запомни, ты сюда не отдыхать пришла, идет война. Так как ты новенькая здесь, некоторые попытаются отыграться на тебе. Может показаться, что они к тебе придираются, только имей ввиду, позже это может сыграть тебе на руку и стребовать с них должок. Учись, пока можешь. Местное население полагается на Аркан. Их время на этой земле ограниченно, но их жертва во спасение будущих знаний бесценна. Твой долг защищать их и протягивать руку помощи при встрече." <Имя> ''' "Думаю, я понимаю... За все надо платить." ---- Задания 6 уровня. Задание 6-1: Guard-Captain Carl (Начальник Охраны Карл) Награда: 250 опыта, 2 серебра. Idel: "Эноция, это постоянно развивающаяся передовая на Поверхности, а так же наш главный поставщик провизии и припасов. Мы поддерживаем симбиотические отношения с людьми для того, чтобы усиливать наше присутствие в этом месте. Гвардеец-Капитан Карл, начальник охраны и местный глава беженцев. Почему бы тебе и с ним не познакомитсья?" Задание в журнале: Цель: Поговорить с Гвардейцем-капитаном Карлом. Описание: Идель предложила встретиться с лидером местных беженцев Карлом. Я здесь новенькая, так что мне лучше пока не высовываться и вести себя хорошо. Окончание задания: Carl: Прошли те дни, когда мы не нуждались в помощи Аркан. Теперь нам не выжить без них. "Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Аркана. Меня зовут Карл, а эта земля мой маленький кусочек рая. Это поселение имеет долгую, трудную историю. Мы все тут медленно загибались, буквально держались на последнем издыхании. С пришествием Аркан, у нас появился шанс возродиться. Изо дня в день эта земля становиться более опасной, появление Королевской гвардии/Свободных рыцарей только усугубляет положение." Карл откашливается и вытирает свой рот. Пятнышки крови слетают с его руки. "Боюсь, мне не дожить до триумфального возвращения Королевской гвардии/Свободных Рыцарей на поверхность. (В зависимости от того, к чьей фракции принадлежит игрок). Но черт возьми, я обязан увидеть это своими глазами." На лице Карла появляется улыбка. "Прошу меня простить, такие вещи утешают меня. Когда я уйду, ты, и тебе подобные приведут нас к финишной прямой." ---- Задание 6-2: Communication Issues (Налаживая связь) Награда: 250 опыта, 2 серебра. '''Карл: "Прежде, чем ты уйдешь, хочу обратить твое внимание. В центре поселения есть портал близкого действия(short-range portal). Он позволит тебе переместиться прямиком к Башне связи, и не переться туда на своих двоих. Если ты прислушаешься к словам окружающих, тебе не придется долго выслушивать нравоучения." Задание в журнале: Цель: Использовать портал близкого действия, переместиться к Башне Связи. Описание: Можно также использовать портал близкого действия, для перемещения к Башне Управления. Пусть мои ножки немного отдохнут от беготни и надирания всех этих задниц. Окончание задания: Карл: "Когда доберешься до башни, вычисти там все!" ---- 'Задание 6-3: Unwanted Guests (Нежелательные гости)' Награда: 400 опыта, 3 серебра. Карл: "Идель проинформировала меня о твоих комуникационных проблемах. Думаю, я знаю, где находиться корень всех зол. Ты слышала что-нибудь про Стервятников (Buzzards)? Это преступная групировка, шайка бандитов, контрабандисты. Они занимаются производством и распространением Блитца по всей Хромии. В последнее время они стали ошиваться около Башни Связи. Если бы я был тобой, я бы непременно заинтересовался этим. Если бы я был парнем, который любит делать ставки - черт возьми, чего я теряю? Бьюсь об заклад, эти бандиты сейчас штампуют там поддельное оборудование. Могу даже увеличить ставку, предположив, что они работают на Королевскую гвардию/Свободных Рыцарей. Достигнув башни связи, минуй их периметр. Начни с прирученых ими Bloodcats, а так же долбаных наркош Addict Mercenaries." Задание в журнале: Цель: Убиль Tamed Bloodcats, убить Addict Mercenaries Описание: Если эти наемники со соими кошечками ответственны за обрыв связи с Сати/Лотой, я порву их в клочья. Хотя... я порву их в клочья, ЕСЛИ они ответственны. Что ж, девушка решила, девушка сделает! Окончание задания: Карл: "Скоро правда откроется тебе. Если моя догадка верна, и ты таким образом восстановишь сигнал, то сможешь поблагодарить меня позже одной из своих милых улыбок." ---- 'Задание 6-4: Saving the day (Устраняя трудности)' Награда: 350 опыта, 3 серебра. Идель: "Эй - ты не сказала мне, что Карл погнал тебя на задание. Такие вещи должны быть согласованны со мной - мне нужен отчет о ситуации около Башни Связи немедленно. Похоже эти чертовы Стервятники заметили твое присутствие. Карл был прав, эти твари работают на Королевскую Гвардию/Свободных Рыцарей - и они угрожают взорвать башню. В этот момент трудно сказать, действительно ли башне угрожает опасность, или это только пустой треп. Нам нужно, чтобы ты предотвратила разрушение, если придется. Первый шаг это проникнуть к установке, охраняемую Buzzard Assassins. Ты единственная на позиции, кто способен остановить их; мы не можем опоздать. Полагаю не нужно говорить тебе, насколько все будет хреново, если башню разрушат." Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Buzzard Assassins Описание: Если это правда, нужно поторопиться, прежде, чем Стервятники подорвут Башню связи. Иначе Идель оторвет мне голову. Идель: "Дерьмо! Не зная планов Королевской Гвардии/Свободных Рыцарей становиться не по себе. Иногда ядерный мир мне нравиться больше. Извини, это может показаться немного экстремально. Не позволяй мне обескураживать тебя; эта битва всех нас истощила. Продолжай в том же духе и вскоре ты переустановишь связь с Сати/Лотой." ---- 'Задание 6-5: Redistribution (Перераспределение)' Награда: 400 опыта, 3 серебра, Браслет. Карл: "Стервятники тут на удивление хорошо вооружены. Если мы завладеем таким оружием, мы могли бы лучше экипировать наших Аркан для битвы. Но одного оружия не достаточно, отвага и честь - вот что может уравнять шансы. Ты видела их отвратительные морды? Я бы предпочел видеть уродливые морды гиен, чем смотреть на этих ублюдков. Глядя на их экипировку... будь любезна, принеси мне немного их обмундирования, в долгу не останусь. Изысканные перчатки с Buzzard Assassins довольно износоустойчивы, а Атомные процессоры с Battle Mechs, могут оказать нам неплохую помощь, если ты сможешь достать неповрежденные части." Задание в журнале: Цель: Убить Buzzard Assasins, собрать изысканные перчати, убить Buzzard Battle Mechs, собрать атомные процессоры. Описание: Это похоже на мародерство, но я понимаю желание людей стоять на своих ногах. Если добыча перчаток и процессоров поможет им чувствовать свою независимость, я согласна. Окончание задания: Карл: "Мне нравиться смотреть, как умирают эти хищники. Но нам необходимо это дерьмо, чтобы выживать и продолжать сражаться." ---- 'Задание 6-6: Boosting the signal (Усилитель сигнала)' Награда: 250 опыта, 2 серебра. <Имя> "Командир, когда я была на Эноции, я подслушала от техников про Усилитель сигнала, который может быть использован для увеличения радиуса действия. Если это правда, я хочу попытаться выйти на связь с Марией, Арканой, которая тренировалась со мной в подземелье, но стала транспондером. Мария была... хорошо... она была моей лучшей подругой. Когда тренировки были невыносимыми, она вседа была рядом. Мне нужно послать ей весточку, что со мной все хорошо. Командир, не нужно ревновать. Она всего лишь друг. Вы хотите стать ближе ко мне, попытайтесь выслушать. Многое изменилось." Задание в журнале: Цель: Отправиться к Башне связи. Описание: Если усилитель сигнала действительно находиться около Башни связи, я могла бы попытаться выйти на связь с моей бестией Марией - и наконец связаться с Сати/Лотой. Окончание задания: <Имя> "Офигеть, ты видишь, как далеко это зашло? На высоте меня немного мутит... Надеюсь это того стоит." ---- 'Задания 7 уровня.' 'Задание 7-1: Queen of the Hill 1 (Королева Холмов, часть первая)' Награда: 300 Опыта, 3 серебра. Карл: "Похоже Аркана выдала себя. Стервятники знают, что она здесь и отправили своих лучших Мясников по ее душу. Надеюсь вы готовы немного потренироваться. Вам следует пробиться через них, чтобы добраться до их главаря и закончить эту операцию" Описание в журнале: Убить 5 Стерятников-Мясников. Убивай или будешь убит; Стерятников-Мясников отправили за моей милой маленькой головкой. Окончание задания: Карл: "Этим бандитам конца не видно. Раззуй глаза пошире; следующая битва не за горами." ---- 'Задание 7-2: Queen of the Hill 2 (Королева Холмов, часть вторая)' Награда: 400 Опыта, 3 серебра. Карл: "Стервятники разобрали башню, а ее компоненты раздали своим Мясникам. Без этих деталей, связь не будет работать - дай им хорошую взбучку за то что они сделали. Поохоться за Мясниками, поищи у них детали и забери их обратно." Задание в журнале: Убить 7 Стервятников-Мясников, забрать Детали связи. Первостепенная задача, отобрать детали связи у Стервятников-Мясников. Даже если я предотвращу разрушение башни, даже если они сбегут с этими деталями, уйдут недели, прежде чем мы сможем восстановить связь. Окончание задания: Карл: "Рад видеть тебя живой. Главный пульт управления прямо перед тобой. Пора заканчивать с этим." ---- 'Задание 7-3: Carl's Advice (Совет Карла)' Награда: 200 опыта. Карл: "Аркана, хочу дать тебе небесполезный совет как от жителя Поверхности. Время от времени на твоем пути будут попадаться различные ящики, сундуки снабжения, брошенные во время войны. Большинство из них будут набиты дешевыми безделушками - или вообще пустые - но каждый раз ты сможешь найти в них что-нибудь полезное, что поможет тебе в твоем путешествии. Если вдруг увидишь один такой, не поленись открыть его и посмотреть, что ты нашла. Это не займет много времени, и никогда не знаешь, какую вещь ты можешь получить. Задаение в журнале: Сломать и открыть Ящик сокровищь. Охота за сокровищами? Звучит здорово. Командир, смотри как следует по сторонам. Если я увижу такой ящик, я смогу сломать его и насладиться содержимым. Окончание задания: Карл: "... ... ... Он пуст. Это странно. Конечно вы не всегда сможете разжиться чем то полезным, но однажды скажите мне спасибо. Повезет в другой раз!" ---- 'Задание 7-4: Tower-Top Tussle (Разборки на башне)' Награда: 300 опыта, 3 серебра, 5 маленьких флакончиков здоровья и маны. Идель: "Это снова я. Моя разведка подтвердила, Лейтенант Стервятников руководил всей этой поганой шайкой по установке взрывчатки. Твоя задача вывести его из строя. Будь осторожна. Этот парень забит Блитцом под завязку и достаточно силен. Как только ты это сделаешь, остальные Стервятники разбегуться как тараканы. Он около панели управления, где можно нанести большый ущерб. Нужно не позволить ему отдать приказ взорвать башню." Задание в журнале: Убить Лейтенанта Стервятников. Пора заняться этим главарем Стервятников, устроившим столько шума. Я всегда готова к настоящим трудностям - просто надеюсь этот болван не прирежет меня раньше, чем это сделаю я. Окончание задания: Лейтенант Стервятников: Вы напрягаетесь, чтобы разобрать слова, которые пытается произнести Наркобарон сквозь кровь, текущую у него изо рта. "Идиоты, вам никогда нас не остановить! Когда мы разрушим вашу станцию, мы распространим еще больше Блитца. Парни! Отправьте эту рухлядь к ее создателю! ... ... ...А?" Идель: "Тише. Ага, ты прав. Твои "Мальчики" не придут, неудачник. Померли, или так перепугались нас, что боятся помочь тебе. Все кончено. Ты смогла еще раз доказать, какая ты горячая штучка, Аркана. Просто не пытайся провернуть подобное снова без предварительной проверки, идет? В любом случае, разрушение мы предотвратили и смогли вернуть детали связи, и никто не пострадал. Теперь мы можем отправить кого-нибудь починить ущерб причиненный башне." ---- 'Задание 7-5: Классовый квест' ---- 'Задание 7-6: Long-Distance Calls (Плохая связь)' Награда: 200 опыта, 2 серебра. <Имя> "Командир! Устройство связи прямо передо мной. Благодаря усилителю сигнала здесь, и компонентам, которые я собрала, я могла бы попытаться выйти на связь с Марией. Знаю, это меня не сильно обнадеживает - но, почему бы и не попробовать?" Описание в журнале: Использовать Устройство связи. Я должна попытаться связаться с Марией. Однако, устройство полу-рабочее, но его мощности должно хватить для связи. Окончание задания: Стационарный передатчик издает мерное жужжание. Когда детали устройства встают на место, терминал оживает, издавая статические помехи. "Хмм, линия метрва. Посмотрим... Нужно настроиться на частоту подземной базы, однако есть проблемы с расшифрофкой. Попробуем код дешифратора. Код Марии 3405-45... Это так же ее серийный ID" Терминал связи принимает код "3,4,0,5,4,5... ...Биип... Бибиби-бииип--- Мария: "Это подземная база КГ/СР, Узел 1, узел 1. Ваш запрос коммуникационного кода 3405-45, с внешнего узла связи." <Имя> "Ма.. Мария! Это ты? Это же я! Не могу поверить, что наконец то связалась с тобой! Это было ужасно - как только я вышла на Поверхность, наша связь была нарушена. Все это время я пыталась выйти на связь с базой." Мария: "Не -тзссскзк- это действительно ты? Я так -тзззк- слышать тебя! Я -тщщззк- так сильно. Мне так -тзк-одиноко, с тех пор как тебя отправили -тззк-тчк- Поверхность. Это -тззк- на сон. С тобой-бтззк-щщк-щщщззсс..." Терминал связи потерял сигнал. <Имя> "Проклятая железка... Меня отсоеденили, прежде чем у меня был шанс сказать ей, со мной все в порядке. Тем не менее, я рада слышать ее голос. Возможно у меня еще будет возможность, когда технари Идель починят башню." ---- 'Задание 7-7: Shortcut Home (Короткий путь домой)' Награда: 200 опыта, 2 серебра. Идель: "Хорошая работа по возвращению Башни связи. Кризиз вовремя миновал. Настало время возвращаться. Конечно вы можете бежать обратно через холмы, где все еще бродят Стервятники, но не проще ли воспользоваться Передатчиком Эноции, что я дала тебе ранее, и не испытывать свою судьбу? Можешь звать меня ненормальной; ты похожа на тех людей, кто именно пошел бы первым путем." Описание в журнале: Использовать передатчик Эноции в своем инвентаре, перенестись на Эноцию. Я могу использовать Передатчик Эноции, чтобы телепортироваться назад в поселение? Мило, возвращаюсь во всей красе. Окончание задания: Идель: "С возвращением. Разве этот передатчик не чудесен? Если они у тебя вдруг закончаться, ты всегда можешь приобрести еще в торговом автомате. Ты вполне доказала самой себе, из тебя выйдет отличный полевой агент. Я солгу, если не скажу, что не впечатлена. Наши инженеры докладывают о скором возобновлении связи с Лотой/Сати, и все благодаря тебе." ---- 'Задание 7-9: Bella's Request (Просьба Беллы)' Награда: 200 опыта, 2 серебра. <Имя> "Командир, Идель попросила меня встретиться с некой Беллой. В настоящее время она занимается разведкой и следит за состоянием активности Лагеря Стервятников. Нужно немедленно отправиться к ней используя Портал ближнего действия" Описание в журнале: Использовать портал Ближнего действия, отправиться в Лагерь Стервятников, Поговорить с Беллой. Одной сексуальной куколке потребовалась моя помощь. Надеюсь в программу входит надирание задниц и пересчет зубов. Окончание задания: Белла: "Так, так, так. Идель прислала мне на подмогу Аркану, хотя я не была уверена, что у нее есть свободные руки. Но ты выглядишь вполне... не плохо. Ты прекрасно подойдешь." ---- 'Задание 7-8: Union Buster (Плохая компания)' Награда: 400 опыта, 3 серебра. Идель: "Как только Арканы ступили на Поверхность, Стервятники тут же попытались завербовать их, предлагая Блитц в качестве стимула. Вот только наставления Мамочки были гораздо выше этого. Правда некоторым людям все же не повезло. Их заманили в шахты и пичкали Блитцом. Проклятое вещество сожрало их, они стали одурманеными, безразличными абсолютно ко всему. Никто не видел, как именно происходит мутация; у нас просто не хватает сведений про этот нароктик. Когда последствия Блитца стали приводить к изменениям, галлюцинациям, зависимости, неконтролируемой ярости, стало слишком поздно. Мы пытались предлагать новобранцам хороший доход за честную работу, но стоило разок попробовать им наркотик и они попадались на крючек. Помочь было уже не возможно. Теперь ты понимаешь к чему это привело. В общем мы в полной заднице. Раз мы не можем им помочь, придется их остановить. На свалке которую они зовут своим лагерем, полно всякого добра. Если присмотреться, можно заметить наличие оружие премиум класса. Тебе необходимо уничтожить Стервятников Панков, которые рыщую в поисках запчастеей и прервать эту цепочку поставок." Задание в журнале: Отправиться в лагерь Стервятников, убить 7 Стервятников Панков. Наконец-то мне есть чем заняться. Идель хочет, чтобы я остановила Стервятников Панков и предотвратила поставку запчатей. Окончание задания: Идель: "Не повезло им. Они лишь потерянные души в этом жестоком мире без капли жалости. Выживание, вот наш закон." ---- 'Задания 8 Уровня' 'Задание 8-1: The right to the bear Arms (Право на ношение оружия)' Награда: 300 опыта. Петра: "Привет, я Петра, продавец оружия. На Поверхности знаешь ли, полно опасностей. Мы не можем гарантировать твою безопастность вне поселения - разве что ты сама способна позаботиться о себе. Экипировка, которая у меня есть на продажу отлично подойдет для долгого пути. Лучшее, что ты можешь приобрести на Эноции, не прибегая к Звездной пыли. Спроси старика Карла; если бы у людей того времени были мои изделия, они бы смогли защитить себя сами. Тем не менее, вся защита сводиться к нулю, если у тебя нет правильного оружия. Обратись к моей подруге Рейчел, у нее есть пара интересных игрушек. Скажи, что тебя прислала я." Описание в журнале: Поговорить с торговцем оружия Рейчел. Кажись выживание на Поверхности это не шутка. Кажить эта бывалая мадам думает, я такая глупая, что совсем этого не понимаю. С другой стороны... нужно вести себя прилично и принимать советы... Однажды я сама стану такой как они и никто не посмеет мне говорить такие вещи. Пойду лучше гляну, что это за фрукт Рейчел. Окончание задания: Рейчел: "Свежее мяско, да? Я Рейчел, я кусаюсь. Бойся меня, очень сильно бойся." ---- 'Задание 8-2: The cost of Business (Стоимость бизнеса)' Награда: 400 опыта. Рейчел: "Здоровая порция страха всегда уместна здесь. Выживание на Поверхности, это как подготовка к твоим способностям. Малейшая ошибка может привести к большим неприятностям, или даже к смерти. Так что береги себя милашка. Всегда бери правильное оружие. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твое прекрасное личико покрылось шрамами, верно? И не пренебрегай советами старших Аркан здесь, они могут однажды спасти тебе жизнь. Я бы порекомендовала разыскать советника Глорию. Она очень умна, и восхитительна в придачу." Описание задания: Поговорить с Глорией. Окончание задания: Глория: Закон Матери ничего не говорит о купле-продаже... А ты похоже ищешь чего бы купить или продать. "Привет! Я Глория, местный товаровед. Благодарим Вас за долгосрочный контракт с Корпорацией Генезис, я занимаюсь реализацией и поставкой товаров на Эноцию. Практически весь импорт и экспорт идет через мои руки. Полагаю мне не нужно объяснять о Корпорации Генезис; после всего, они стали во главе Проекта Ковчег. Их активные инвестиции в технологии спасли наши задницы от Нарака - по крайней мере на некоторое время. Компания, которая существует сегодня, состоит из маленьких, региональных организаций, поэтому найти их главную базу довольно проблематично. Кто-то говорит, их штаб базируется вообще на другом континенте, но никто точно не знает этого. В одном я уверена, их рученки тянуться во многие карманы, по всему миру - любая совершенная тобой сделка, считай сделана с их помощью. Честно, у меня даже нет всех сведений. Нам положено знать только то, что положено. Невзирая на это, ты смело можешь расчитывать на меня, если тебе нужно что-то купить или продать. Благодаря сети Корпорации Генезис, я могу достать практически все, что тебе может потребоваться! Чем больше ты совершает сделок, тем больше процветает Эноция, поэтому мы всегда рады видеть тебя." ---- 'Задание 8-3: Kind Gloria (Вежливость Глории)' Награда: 400 опыта. Глория: "Ты что-нибудь знаешь про Синтезирование? Нет? Не беспокойся! Сейчас я тебе расскажу про него. "Синтезированием" называется свойство создания одной вещи из нескольких других вещей. Естественно новая вещь по качеству гораздо выше тех компонентов из которых она была создана. Конечно же, Синтезирование это творческий подход. И тебе потребуется помощь эксперта, который поможет это осуществить. На Эноции этим процессом занимается Памела. Я дам тебе несколько компонентов. Возьми их, отнеси к ней и попроси Синтезировать Кристал Звездной пыли. Чтобы понять насколько легок этот процесс, сходи и сама убедись в этом." Описание в журнале: Поговорить с Памелой, получить Кристал Звездной пыли. Давай отнесем вещи Глории к Памеле и примемся за работу. Окончание задания: Глория: "Ну и как тебе для первого раза? Это может показать маленько сложным поначалу, но ты вскоре его освоишь и поймешь, насколько все просто. Поверь мне. Ну разьве не здорово превращать обычные вещи во что-то более фантастическое?" ---- 'Задание 8-4: Ghost in the Machine (Призрак в машине)' Награда: 700 опыта, 5 серебра. Карл: "Стервятники не всегда были бандитами. До появления Блитца, они были обыкновенными людьми. Удача отвернулась от них, как впрочем и от нас. Теперь же это просто отпетые мошенники, пираты, хватающие все, что плохо лежит, чернорабочие. Тянут все, что можно приспособить для дела. Чем бы они не занимались, мы старамся усложнить им жизнь... Обычно они подбирают наш утиль - техника им явно не по зубам, стараются выбрать что-то хорошее из этого барахла. Хотя недавно, у них появились новые отморозки, вполне разбирающиеся в технике - Реаниматоры. Вот что еще, часть груза с материнскими платами была украдена по пути из подземных производственных частей. Зуб даю, Стервятники хотят заставить работать нашу старую технику, используя новые детали. Мне нужно, чтобы ты собрала Схемы поставок в их лагере. Можешь поставить на кон свою чертовски шикарную задницу, ты найдешь их у Реаниматоров." Описание в журнале: Убить Реаниматоров, собрать 7 Схем поставок. Дряные Стервятники! И почему Мать просто не сотрет их с лица Земли? Черт, почему она вообще не уничтожит СР/КГ, и просто не покончит с этим конфликтом. Может тогда потом мы сможем подружиться с Нараком! Окончание задания: Карл: "Стервятники повышают ставки. Если они хотят откусить кусок побольше, они рискуют разбудить спящего льва." ---- 'Задание 8-5: A Theft for a Theft (Кража ради кражи)' Награда: 700 опыта, 5 серебра. Карл: "Кажется у Стервятников есть высококвалифицированные химики. Им удалось мутировать под воздействием наркотика овладев в совершенстве навыком регенерации человеческого тела. Такую гремучую смесь опастно оставлять в руках противника. Нужно раздобыть Химические образцы у Стервятников-Костоправов, которым поставляют наркотик. В дополнение к конфискации этой дряни у местных лекарей, мы можем использовать ее против СР/КГ. Одно воровство заслуживает другого!" Описание в журнале: Убить Стервятников Костоправов, Собрать 6 Химических Образцов. Окончание задания: Карл: "У меня нехорошее предчуствие по поводу нашей снисходительности к Стервятникам, позволяя им прибирать к рукам больше ресурсов, чем мы сами располагаем. У нас просто чертовски связаны руки, не обращать внимания на мелкие кражи и вандализм." ---- 'Задание 8-6: The Buzzards Are Circling 1 (Стервятники повсюду, часть первая)' Награда: 700 опыта, 5 серебра. Карл: "Меня беспокоят сведения, которые ты сообщила из лагеря Стервятников. Их численность увеличивается гораздо быстрее, чем я мог себе представить. Они даже улучшили свою охрану. Разведка становиться опастной: Белла даже обратила внимание на выявление мощной взрывчатки. Разрешается убивать всех Головорезов, которых ты встретишь. Главным образом они обвиняются в недавнем жестоком инциденте в Горах. Собирай все подозрительные вещи, которые ты найдешь у них." Описание в журнале: Убить Стервятников Головорезов, собрать 5 СВУ. Сообщения Беллы обеспокоили Карла. Не думаю, что Стервятники способны на настойщую кражу; Похоже эти мелкие кражи длились годами. Все же лучше обезопасить себя, чем сожалеть. Пойду-ка я лучше "допрошу" местную шпану. Окончание задания: Карл: "В главном проходе был взрыв! Я не поверил Идель, когда она предупреждала о хранимой взрывчатке Стервятников. С каждой минутой конфликт обостряется. Мы подозреваем, они получают боеприпасы и технологии от СР/КГ - поэтому нам необходимо повысить нашу охрану." ---- 'Задание 8-7: Grant Theft Auto (Великий Автоугонщик)' Награда: 400 опыта, 2 серебра. Белла: "Я слежу за Стервятниками, в случае если они захотят провернуть снова какой-нибудь трюк помимо Башни. Теперь, когда у нас есть доказательства вербовки СР/КГ, мы будем очень осторожны от такого соседства на Эноции." <Имя> "Я уже успела скрестить с ними коготки. Их задницы успели познакомиться с моим сапогом." Белла: "Некоторая наша вездеходная техника пропала. Идель думает, что это Стервятники украли их и разобрали на запчасти. Тебе бы не хотелось провести небольшое расследование? Мне страшно подумать, какую пакость эти наркоманы способны приготовить за стенами их лагеря. Если ты можешь, собери немного доказательств их деяний." Описание в журнале: исследовать горящие автомобильные обломки. Стервятники виноваты в краже нашей техники и мне необходимо найти доказательства в куче старых автомобилей. Для чего они вообще это делают? Когда наконец прекратиться эта игра в кошки мышки? Окончание задания: Белла: "Видишь, о чем я говорила? Эти горящие машины их рук дело." <Имя> "Ну и вонь! А номерные знаки сгодятся? Этих доказательств должно хватить. По крайней мере в Книге Арканы это место создано для надирания задниц." Белла: "Этих доказательств должно хватить, благодарю тебя. Я передам эту информацию Идель. Будь на связи, она может связаться с тобой." ----- 'Задание 8-8: Sorrow's Song (Печальная песня)' Награда: 400 Опыта, 2 серебра. Женский голос: Стук! Стук! Стукстукстук! "На помощь! Помогите! Тут есть кто-нибудь? Помогите! Пожалуйста! Если ты меня слышишь, пожалуйста, выпусти меня отсюда!" <Имя> "А? Ты что-то сказал, Командир?" Женский голос: "Помогииите! Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь... Здесь грязно и холодно, повсюду стоит ужасный запах Стервятников!" <Имя> "Кто-то взывает о помощи. Нужно осмотреться поблизости. Должно быть ее поймали в ловушку." Описание в журнале: Найти и освободить Пойманную девочку. Эта девочка выглядит так, словно у нее проблемы, и по голосу выглядит молодой. Мне бы лучше найти ее побыстрее, и вызволить из беды. Кто знает, какие мерзости задумали сотворить с ней Стервятники. Окончание задания: Мири: "Слава Богу - я думала останусь здесь навсегда." Худая, не совсем человеческая девочка смотрит на твою Аркану матовыми черными глазами. "Спасибо, большое спасибо. Ты... похожа на Аркану, верно? Меня зовут Мири. Мои сестры и я были схвачены этими мерзкими Стервятниками, стоило нам покинуть Эноцию. Я попытаюсь объяснить. Мы были рождены с несчастливым даром - способностью, заглядывать в сознания других, похожих на нас. Наши видения не всегда принадлежат нам, и зачастую нежелательны. Понимаешь... большинство наших ровестников склонны к жестокому обману. Когда мы случайно говорим то, что мы видим... делает многих людей подозрительными. И когда мы хотим предупредить... Пытаемся помочь, даем поселенцам шанс подготовиться, то... Когда наше предупреждение сбывается, нас проклинают за плохие предзнаменования." Мири кажется сейчас заплачет - неужели ее биологическое кодирование способно на такое? "Мы не знаем, кто сподвиг нас по этому пути, или почему. Мы не спрашивали. Мы желаем, как и желают все остальные - шанс на нормальную жизнь. Изгнанные, замучанные, и потерянные, мы бесцельно бродили, гонимые нашими видениями. До тех пор, пока не встретились со Стервятниками, предложившими избавить нас от проблем. Блитц был словно даром с небес; это заставило исчезнуть голоса, за первое время, с того самого момента, как мы сошли с ума, я была словно во сне... А когда я пришла в себя, то обнаружила себя здесь. Заключенной и разлученной с моими дорогими сестрами, Лали и Лули. Прошу тебя, если у тебя есть сердце, освободи их, как сможешь. Понятия не имею, что именно замышляли сделать Стервятники с нами, но я хочу чтобы этого не произошло."